world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032215rysporfindsout
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board FIGHTFIGHTFIGHT. CAA: (( this bullshit )) CGA made AA an OP. CURRENT galactoidArrival CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: (( your fault not mine )) CGA: Dina texts Ryspor. GA: bro. gym. now. bring, uh, diplomacy. CGA: where doing it man. where making this hapen. CAA: (( We should add that as a black card )) CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: ~GT: Thiʃ ʃmackʃ of an attempt to make Nate and I 'talk it ovt'.~ CGA: She also texts Nate GA: lmao ryspor/sami fight in gym CGT: ~GT: ʃo I believe I ʃhall decline. I have nothing to ʃay to him.~ CGA: GA: found second murderer CGA: GA: due to my excellent sleuthing skills CGT: ~GT: ~ CGT: ~GT: I'm on my way.~ CURRENT acquiredCarne CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: to GA: dude, check the hamper for the towels CGA: >GT: dont attack instantly >AC: what CAC: GA: there's a hamper for the towels in the gym, back right corner when you look in the room, check inside it CGA: >AC: oh, uh, ok, i have them CGA: >AC: what do i do with the towels CAC: "put them, back" Nate whispers, "I'm hiding, in here" CGT: ((OMFG)) CAA: Sami sits in the middle of the sparring mats in the gym. "You know this is going to be a disaster." CGA: "oh, sorry. by the way, telling him about the sami thing. so if he attacks sami, dont kill him, but be ready to defend her, ok?" CGA: "anyway seeya" CGA: Dina runs back over to Sami. CGT: ~The door ʃlamʃ open, and Ryʃpor rvʃheʃ in, ʃpear drawn and breathing heavily. He lookʃ haggard and weary, aʃ if he haʃ not ʃlept in a while.~ CGT: ~"WHERE ARE THEY," he ʃnarlʃ.~ CAA: "So I hear you're thinking of going on this big cycle of revenge thing, Ryspor." CGT: ~He lookʃ at her confvʃedly. "ʃami? What - " He ʃtopʃ, and frownʃ. "ʃo it waʃ a rvʃe after all. I expected better of yov, Doir."~ CGT: ~"I ʃvppoʃe thiʃ iʃ ʃome ʃort of intervention, then?"~ CAA: "Sort of." CGA: Dina holds the TECTRIX of the ARBITRIX proudly, and stands between them. "it was not a ruse! this is going to end diplomatically!" CGT: ~"And yet, I ʃee no mvrderer."~ CGT: ~"ʃo I rather think it waʃ."~ CAC: The barrel of Joyeuse slides out of the hamper, ever so slightly CAA: (( Holy shit )) CGT: ((EHEHE)) CGA: (( enough for doir to see? )) CAC: ((nope)) CAA: "What do you intend to do once you kill the people responsible for Thiago's death, Ryspor?" CAA: "Do you have any plans for how to keep the team alive after that?" CAA: "Do you have any plans at all?" CGT: ~"I will - what? What ʃort of qveʃtion iʃ that?"~ CGT: ~"The mvrdererʃ will be dead! I am HELPING the team!"~ CGA: "unless the murderers did it FOR the team!" CAA: "Shush, Doir." CGA: "but i wanna help :(" CGT: ~"That'ʃ ridicvlovʃ. My ʃon iʃ DEAD. What POʃʃIBLE reaʃon covld there be for taking the life of an innocent boy?"~ CAA: "I doubt that's going to help." CGA: Dina crosses her arms defiantly but stays quiet. CAA: "And what happens if you die, Ryspor? Do you really think you can beat Nate?" CAA: "The team's down one more teammate." CGT: ~"I rather dovbt I CAN die in thiʃ form. One of the few perkʃ of my new...ʃtatvʃ."~ CGT: ~"And it iʃ not aʃ if I am needed anyway," he ʃayʃ qvietly.~ CAC: "new form, eh?" Nate whispers "we'll see, about that" CAA: "Everyone is needed, Ryspor. You're our only trained Space Player. Our only surviving Heir." CGA: "aw, cmon." Dina walks closer to him. CGT: ~"No." Ryʃpor lookʃ at him ʃharply. "ʃtay away from me."~ CGA: She stops. "but you are needed. and i think you need a hug too." CAA: "Are you ready to put the needs of the team above your own emotional needs, Ryspor?" CAA: "To defend them even if it kills you to do it?" CGT: ~"Why are yov DEFENDING him ʃo? My ʃon iʃ dead, and yov tell me it iʃ for the good of the team!"~ CGT: ~"WHY?"~ CAA: "Thiago died for the safety of the team. Whether he meant to or not. I am asking you whether your highest priority is to see that his sacrifice wasn't in vain, or whether your highest priority is to get satisfaction for the wrong that was committed." CGT: ~"WHAT ʃACRIFICE?"~ CAC: "pfft, wrong" Nate quietly scoffs CGT: ~"NO ʃACRIFICE Iʃ WORTH THIʃ PAIN," he ʃcreamʃ.~ CAA: "Fine. Then forget about Nate. Nate is not your target." She stands up, and dusts herself off. CGA: "oookay, guys, things are getting a bit heated here..." CGA: "soo like seriously ive got mad mind powers yo dont either of you try anything" CGT: ~He lookʃ at her confvʃedly. "What? Bvt - he killed Thiago. What are yov ʃaying?"~ CAC: to GA: Sami told me that Libby helped talk her into killing Thiago, bring that up CAA: "Nate killed Thiago with the attention of reviving him. I did it with the intention of making it final. I did it to stop a Lord from becoming too powerful to fight when his powers went to his head. As they appeared to be doing." CAA: "So if you want to kill Thiago's murderer, I'm the one you should be going after." CGA: to AC: good idea, ill bring it up if things escalate CAA: Her jaw is set hard in her mouth, and her arms are crossed. She is not in an aggressive pose, but it is a determined one. CAC: to GA: bring it up now CGA: to AC: ok ok um CGA: "LIBBY HELPED HER GET TO THAT DECISION TOO" CGA: "LIBBY WAS ALL FOR IT BY THE WAY" CGA: "JUST SAYING. HERE. RIGHT NOW. shit, wait, he's just gonna get more mad ITS OKAY THOUGH RYSPOR." CGT: ~There iʃ a long, horrible ʃilence.~ CGA: "BECAUSE SHE CAN BRING HIM BACK! from the dreambubbles. i bet. maybe." CAA: "Doir." Sami looks over at him as if to say "What the fuck are you doing." "Libby gave me the information. She told me what he was doing, and what it meant. She told me what would happen if she had to be the one to stop him. Don't try to shift the blame onto her." CGA: "IT WASNT MY IDEA TO SAY IT." CGA: "i mean what?" CGT: ~Ryʃpor letʃ ovt a long, high-pitched ʃcream, ʃinking to hiʃ kneeʃ and clvtching hiʃ head.~ CGA: "hey, hey, hey man, hey..." CGA: "just uh. its okay?" CAA: "It's really not okay, Doir." Sami's voice is sad, but she hasn't dropped from her determined pose. CAC: the towel hamper shakes a little CGA: "no, its not... im sorry, ryspor. and sorry sami. this was an awful idea." CGA: "i just wanted ryspor to know the truth cause he was hurting and he'd just hurt more and if we kept it longer then we'd be betraying him" CAA: "No. It had to happen eventually. And it is better he heard it from me, and not from the rumor mill." CGT: ~The ʃcream dieʃ down eventvally aʃ Ryʃpor dropʃ to hiʃ handʃ and kneeʃ. He remainʃ in thiʃ poʃition.~ CAA: "So he can decide how to deal with me for himself." CGA: Dina looks at the ground in shame. CAC: the towel hamper slowly begin rolling towards the group, settling between Sami and Ryspor CGA: "hello, towel hamper. nice of you to join us." CGA: "we're kind of having a moment here, though." CGA: "things might be better if... if you said sorry, though, hamper of the towels." CAC: one of the towels flops on the ground next to Ryspor, unfortuantely it is a used towel since it came out of the hamper CGT: ~Ryʃpor doeʃ not give any indication he noticed the towel.~ CAA: Sami nudges Doir with her elbow, giving a sad look in Ryspor's direction. "Could you give him a hug or something, Doir? I have no right to, but I think he needs one." CGA: "if i try to hug him he's just gonna shove me away. i think he needs his space. but..." CAC: "ehehehehehe" CAC: "space" CGA: Dina takes out a phone, and opens up to the gallery, settling on some selfies she took with Bothwell!Thiago. Then, she slides it over to Ryspor. "um, here." CGA: "i mean i already played this card when beau died but it worked pretty good" CGT: ~Ryʃpor doeʃ not move.~ CGA: "IM SORRY RYSPOR." Dina starts crying hysterically. "THIS IS PROBABLY THE WORST DAY EVER FOR YOU OF ALL TIME." CGT: ((hug him)) CGT: ((do it)) CGA: "DO YOU WANT A HUG BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEED A HUG AND I DUNNO IF YOURE OKAY WITH THAT" CGT: ((he ain't gonna respond)) CGA: "I-I WANT TO BE RESPECTFUL ABOUT PERSONAL CONTACT HERE SO IF YOU FEEL KIND OF COLD-SHOULDERED BY THE LACK OF HUG IM SORRY SO HERES A BALL-GAG THAT HE BIT ONCE AND ALSO SOME FLOWERS I FOUND" CGA: She kneels in front of him and drops the items. CGT: ((like right in front of him?)) CGA: (( yeah sure )) CGA: (( like maybe a foot or two away )) CGT: ~Ryʃpor'ʃ hand ʃhootʃ ovt and grabʃ her by the neck.~ CGT: ~"ʃhvt vp," he growlʃ.~ CGA: She chokes out "ok sorry" CAA: "Ryspor." Sami's voice is hard. "Doir is not the one you're angry at. If you're going to attack someone, you know who you should be attacking." CGA: "no no sami its cool" but like choking CGT: ~He ʃtandʃ ʃlowly, ʃtill holding onto Dina. "Yov're ALL in on it," he ʃayʃ. "ALL of yov. Yov, Nate, even Libby. All of yov killed my ʃon."~ CGA: "actually i wasnt i only found out like a few minutes ago at all" CGA: "when samis ghost attacked me :/" CAC: "and?" A gun barrel presses againt the back of Ryspor's head CGA: "oh my god nate do not" CGA: "guys youre at about a 9 i need you to be at about a 5 ok" CAA: "Nate, no!" Sami's voice breaks. "We can't have any more deaths on this team!" CAC: "don't worry, he'll live" CGT: ~Ryʃpor doeʃ not react. "And in retvrn," he ʃayʃ calmly, "I am going to enʃvre yov all feel the ʃame pain I did. Then pleaʃe, do tell me. Waʃ it really for the good of the team?"~ CGA: "its against his head no he wont wtf" CGT: ~Ryʃpor wovld like to roll ʃpace to teleport Dina'ʃ heart ovt of her body.~ CAA: Then I guess we're going to have to end it there. =P CAA: Until LL is available to oversee this bullshit. Category:Sami Category:Nate Category:Ryspor Category:Doir